blackhawk_rescue_mission_5fandomcom-20200215-history
Ronograd City
Description A destroyed city. Obvious damage can be seen throughout the city, with knocked down electrical lines and buildings on fire. There is also a building controlled by the enemy, but no enemies spawn there. The Raid The Raid is an attack on Ronograd that occurs every 20 minutes. Each raid consists of 3 waves of enemies, each one unique and (arguably) progressively more difficult. The clearing of each wave will grant a supply drop, except for the last wave. The beginning of the wave will cause a server-wide message with red text, while the clearing of Ronograd will result in a green text that is also server-wide. At the beginning of the raid, and air raid siren will play, which can be heard if close enough to Ronograd. The Waves Each respective wave on Ronograd is uniquely different: # Wave number 1. This wave will consist of two AA trucks, 2 infantry trucks, and 1 jeep. The clearing of this wave will result in an airstrike on Ronograd, coming from an enemy A-10. The A-10 will strike the center road, instantly killing all players and destroying all vehicles that didn't escape in time. The message will be server-wide and will appear in red, similar to the raid beginning message. This is the only wave with an enemy airstrike following it. # The second wave comes right after the first wave's supply drop hits the ground. This wave consists of the same vehicles, along with an added 2 infantry trucks that are on a road that intersects the main road at a perpendicular angle. There is also another jeep. This can create problems for players because all the enemies on the infantry trucks are the aggressive kind. # The last wave spawns a certain time period after the final enemies of wave 2 are defeated. They come in groups of 3, and are only paratroopers. They all land and various locations around the city, and all head towards the center area. Killing the final paratrooper will result in a server-wide message saying that Ronograd is clear, which is in green. All bodies will instantly despawn along with the supply drops. Trivia * Ronograd is extremely difficult, and is recommended to bring as many allied players as possible including a 50 bullet mag. * Ronograd can be cleared single-handedly, but is extremely difficult and takes hours of practice. * Clearing Ronograd does not give any rewards whatsoever, much to the disappointment of players. * Dying in the middle of clearing a wave will not cause enemies to respawn. This means if you die, you can just go back and try again until all 3 waves are cleared. * The moment the last paratrooper is defeated, all the supply drops will despawn, causing players to be low on supplies. * It is recommended that players take out the AA truck controllers so allied A-10s can hit the convoy. * All enemies in Ronograd take at least 3 shots to kill, even though only about half are the aggressive kind. * The last wave has no vehicles, but does have about the same amount of enemies as the second wave. It is largely considered the hardest because the paratroopers will come from all sides at once. * If done correctly, helicopters can avoid being targeted by AA, but A-10s have no chance. * After dodging the airstrike after the first wave, run erratically in the center of the city until the supply drop hits the ground. Grab what you need by running by the drop and run behind cover to resupply and avoid being hurt by the second convoy. * Done correctly, A-10s can strike the city if there is still AA active but the pilot will probably still get hit and die. Category:Location